


Pranks

by keyboard_made_of_glass



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dreamswap (Undertale), DreamMare - Freeform, Kinda, M/M, and nightmare finds it adorable, ds dream - Freeform, ds dreammare - Freeform, ds nightmare - Freeform, more like dream is a gay mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:14:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21729625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keyboard_made_of_glass/pseuds/keyboard_made_of_glass
Summary: Nightmare gets caught pranking Dream and the outcome is hilarious
Comments: 2
Kudos: 154





	Pranks

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a drabble i came up with out of boredom

The sound of Dream’s footsteps down the hall alerted Nightmare, and he sat up a bit against the stone wall of the cell he was currently in. It wasn’t long before the golden glow of his wings lit up the area, and Dream walked into view. The tall guardian looked very annoyed.  
“Would you like to tell me exactly why there was salt in my coffee and why you were found in the kitchen moments later?” he raises an eyebrow, staring down at the other.  
“I think you know the answer to that Dream.” He smirks, crossing his arms. He has absolutely no regrets for what he did and it was so worth getting thrown in prison for. “The look on your face was absolutely priceless.”  
Dream’s eye twitches and his wings puff up a bit. Nightmare let out a laugh at that, confusing the heck out of Dream. He was in prison, why is he laughing? Shouldn’t he be taking this more seriously?  
“Why are you laughing? You were caught.” His face slips slightly, but he takes a breath and sets it back to the blank expression he had before.  
“I didn’t even know you were capable of getting flustered! It’s adorable.” Dream puffs up even more, his face erupting with a bright blush.  
“Shut. Up,” he growled. His patience with his other half was growing shorter by the second.  
“Aww you’re blushing! That’s so cute oh my god.” Meanwhile Night is fanboying over how adorable Dream is when he’s flustered. Dream merely let out a growl, grabbing his key and unlocking the cell. Nightmare blinked in surprise  
“Go. Before I regret my decision to let you out.”  
“You’re letting me go? Wow you really do have a heart!”  
“You are insufferable”


End file.
